Can I Kiss You?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Siapa sangka Natsu Dragneel yang dikenal hyperactive dan polos itu ternyata memiliki yang namanya rasa suka? Ya, Lucy Heartfilia sendiri tidak akan pernah menyangka tentang hal tersebut hingga akhirnya sang pemuda Dragneel sendiri yang dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat itu . *Payah buat summary*


Harukaze Kagura

A/N: Hay! Saya kembali~! *Di kacangin* hari ini karena kebetulan hari minggu dan saya bebas dari yang namanya tugas, Pekerjaan Rumah, dan tektek bengek lainnya, saya memutuskan untuk publish fic saya yang kedua. *Masih di kacangin* well…ini juga One-shoot. Karena kalo mau buat multi-chap saya ga punya inspirasi dan takut PHP-in orang… *Ga ada yang nyuruh* O iya…ini bukan murni ide saya. Hanya mendapat sedikit inspirasi dari film fantasy Disney yang lagi naik daun itu loh…yang Let It Go~! *Di bantai* Oke…itu saja. Maaf jika kebanyakan bacod.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima-sensei! (Saya tunggu comic One-shoot Parasyte nya~)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor *garing*

Pair: Natsu x Lucy

Summary: Siapa sangka Natsu Dragneel yang dikenal hyperactive dan polos itu ternyata memiliki yang namanya rasa suka? Ya, Lucy Heartfilia sendiri tidak akan pernah menyangka tentang hal tersebut hingga akhirnya sang pemuda Dragneel sendiri yang dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat itu . *Payah buat summary*

WARNING: ANEH, NOT TO FUNNY, OOCNESS, GAK NYAMBUNG AMA JUDUL, (LAGI-LAGI) ALUR MENSTRIM DSB.

DON't LIKE? DON't READ!

BRAK!

"Itte… awas kau! akan ku balas kau droopy eyes!"

"Coba saja, dasar Ice freak!"

Dari dalam sebuah bangunan, tepatnya guild, tepatnya lagi Fairy Tail, terdengar teriakan dari dua orang pria berbeda kekuatan sihir.

Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster!

"Rasakan ini Flame-head!" Seru Gray lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Natsu.

"Heh, salah sasaran! Dasar Boxer-man!" Ejek Natsu sambil menghindari serangan Gray.

Karena tingkah dua pria konyol itu, guild pun semakin kacau balau seperti biasa.

Ya, itulah Fairy Tail.

"Hey! Kalian berkelahi gak ngajak-ngajak!" Seru seorang pria sangar penuh tindik, Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel lalu dengan semangat menendang Natsu hingga mental ke atap guild.

"Kalo kalah bertarung itu bukanlah OTOKO!" Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berteriak itu. Jadi Author tidak perlu repot-repot menyebutkan namanya.

Guild malah makin kacau dengan adanya Gajeel dan si 'Otoko' alias Elfman itu.

"Huh, setiap hari selalu saja begini. Apa mereka tidak lelah?" Sungut seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Lucy, biarkan saja mereka. Asalkan mereka tetap senang," Sahut seorang barmaid cantik berambut putih, Mirajane sambil mengelap gelas.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja kan? Mereka bersenang-senang dengan melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ujar gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Lucy itu.

"BEGINILAH CARA OTOKO BERSENANG-SENANG!" Teriak Elfman seolah ia mendengar protes Lucy.

"Mereka kan tidak serius bertarung. Buktinya, mereka tidak pakai sihir mereka.

Lagipula, disini kan ada ruang kesehatan. Jadi mereka yang terluka bisa dirawat disana, kecuali Natsu tentunya," Jelas Mira lalu tesenyum iblis di balik malaikat andalannya.

"Kecuali Natsu? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yah, kan Natsu hanya mau dirawat oleh mu Lucy," Ucap Mira lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"A-apaan sih?" Lucy yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini pun blushing.

"O ya? Buktinya, saat misi kalian beberapa waktu lalu, Natsu yang terluka ngotot nggak akan istirahat jika bukan dirawat oleh Lucy," Goda Mira lagi.

"M-mira-san! Aku gak suka sama Natsu dan Natsu juga tidak suka padaku!" Seru Lucy yang masih blushing.

"Hmm? Aku gak bilang kamu menyukainya atau dia menyukaimu, aku kan hanya bilang kalo Natsu itu maunya dirawat oleh mu. Itu saja kok," Sahut Mira dengan sok polos.

"H-hah?" Lucy yang sekali lagi berhasil di goda Mira pun semakin memerah.

"Uh! Terserahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Tukas Lucy dan dengan kesal beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu Guild, meninggalkan Mirajane yang hanya senyam senyum melihat tingkah Lucy.

Ketika melihat Lucy sudah mau meninggalkan guild, Natsu yang sedari tadi asyik berantem dengan frienemy nya langsung berlari meninggalkan Gray, Gajeel dan Elfman.

"Hey! Tabasco-maniac! Kau mau kemana?!" Gray agak terkejut karena Natsu tiba-tiba Berlari meninggalkannya.

"LARI DARI PERTARUNGAN BUKANLAH 'OTOKO'!" Teriak Elfman.

Namun, Natsu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan frienemy-frienemy nya itu.

LUCY'S APARTEMENT

"Tadaima!" Ucap Lucy diambang pintu apartemennya, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Hmm… mungkin aku akan berendam saja deh dulu," Gumam Lucy. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, mencopot baju nya dan segera masuk ke dalam bak mandi- yang tentunya sudah diisi dengan air panas terlebih dahulu.

Didalam bak mandi, Lucy berendam sambil merenung, memikirkan godaan Mirajane yang hampir setiap hari dikeluarkan oleh si barmaid yang dijuluki matchmaker itu.

Dan bukan Cuma Mirajane saja, Sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Levy, Erza, bahkan Lisanna juga sering menggodanya.

'Aku… menyukai Natsu?' Lucy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'A-aku memang menyukainya sih… tapi…' Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan kepala sampai perbatasan(?) mulutnya.

'Aku… tak yakin kalau dia juga menyukai ku…'

Setelah berendam selama satu jam, Lucy segera memakai baju piyama nya di dalam kamar mandi, lalu segera keluar untuk melanjutkan novelnya.

Namun, sepertinya takdir nya berkata lain.

"Yo Luce!" Seperti biasa, kamar Lucy di datangi oleh seorang pria berambut pink yang juga merupakan orang yang di sukai Lucy.

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel!

"Natsu! Lagi-lagi kau masuk tanpa izin!" Seru Lucy yang terkejut.

Meski pun hampir setiap hari Natsu menyelinap ke rumahnya, Lucy tetap saja akan terkejut jika mendapati Natsu ada di kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Lucy kasar.

"Oh ayolah, gitu aja marah. Aku tadi lihat kau pulang lebih awal dan kau juga terlihat kesal. Jadi aku mengikuti mu, aku… agak mengkhawatirkan mu…" Jelas Natsu sedikit pelan di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Lucy langsung merona merah saat mendengar penjelasan Natsu.

"K-kau seharusnya tidak kesini jika kau hanya mengkhawatirkan ku… aku… tidak apa-apa kok," Ucap Lucy pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak, pasti ada apa-apanya. Aku lihat tadi kau lagi kesal. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"E-eh… t-tidak ada apa-apa, Natsu," Lucy berusaha bersikap biasa agar Natsu tidak curiga.

Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Lucy akan menceritakan alasan kenapa dia sampai kesal kepada orang yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya?

"Tch, kau ini selalu saja begitu. Apa semua gadis di dunia ini memang seperti itu?" Natsu jadi kesal sendiri. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Kalau begitu… maaf sudah membuat mu khawatir," Ucap Lucy masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Mou, kenapa Cuma maaf doang?" Protes Natsu.

"T-terus kau maunya apa?" Lucy yang sudah berfirasat buruk bertanya dengan agak takut.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan," Pinta Natsu manja seperti anak kecil.

Lucy yang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi hanya menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah," Ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar. "Ingat jangan sentuh apa pun atau kau akan menerima akibatnya," Lucy memperingatkan ketika dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

Natsu hanya tersenyum menanggapi peringatan Lucy. Sambil menunggu, Natsu hanya tiduran di atas kasur Lucy yang sangat nyaman itu, meski pun Author sendiri belum pernah merasakan seperti apa kasur nya Lucy, tapi Author yakin 100% kalo kasur Lucy itu sangat nyaman.

Natsu tiduran dengan nyaman sambil menikmati aroma vanilla yang sangat Natsu sukai ketika berada di kamar Lucy. Aroma Vanila Lucy yang sangat memanjakan hidung siapa pun yang mencium aromanya, termasuk Natsu yang memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Kayaknya itu tidak penting ya? Ah, penting bagi Natsu!

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Lucy masuk ke kamar.

"Natsu, makanannya sudah siap, ayo," Ajak Lucy dari ambang pintu.

Natsu yang sedang tiduran mengangguk lalu melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Kau… tidak menyentuh apa pun kan Natsu?" Tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Iya, mana mungkin aku mau lihat Lucy ngamuk? Hiii…" Jawab Natsu sedikit meledek Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memukul pelan lengan Natsu.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap mereka lalu makan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lucy makan dengan sopan ala putri dari orang-orang kaya. Eh, memang Lucy itu anak orang kaya ya?

Sedangkan Natsu, jangan Tanya, Author malas menceritakannya. Nonton Animenya aja deh, biar tahu. *Author digebukin*

"Huah… kenyang…" Ucap Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang ukurannya 11-12 sama ibu hamil kembar 3(?).

Lucy segera membersihkan piring dan gelas yang mereka pakai dan meletakkannya di wastafel, berniat untuk mencucinya esok hari.

"Nah, sekarang apa lagi Natsu?" Ucap Lucy setengah jengkel karena melihat Natsu belum beranjak dari rumahnya.

"Hoaammm… aku nginap disini ya?" Ucap Natsu sambil menguap. Mata caramel Lucy langsung membulat.

"Apa? Menginap?! Kau bercandakan?!" Teriak Lucy dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ayolah, Happy hari ini menginap di rumah Wendy, dan pasti akan membosankan kalo sendirian. Jadi aku pikir menginap di rumah mu akan menghilangkan rasa bosan ku," Terang Natsu.

"T-tapi kenapa harus di rumah ku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yaah, karena kau kan teman dekat," Sahut Natsu santai tanpa menghiraukan rona merah yang semakin merah di pipi Lucy karena ucapan Natsu tadi.

"K-kenapa tidak di r-rumah Gray saja?" Tanya Lucy makin gugup.

Natsu mengangkat bahu, "Ah, kalo aku nginap di rumahnya, aku gak bakalan tidur. Dia itu pengganggu," Jawab Natsu.

"Lagipula, aku kan sudah sering kesini jadi aku sudah merasa familiar berada di sini," Lanjutnya.

Lucy terdiam, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hah… Tapi kelihatannya kau tak suka kalo aku di sini. Aku pergi saja," Tukas Natsu lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan pergi.

Namun, sebelum Natsu melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Lucy.

"W-wakatta, kau bisa nginap di sini…" Ujar Lucy malu-malu.

Natsu yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Lucy akhirnya berhasil mencerna kata-kata gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hontou?! Yatta!" Natsu bersorak kegirangan.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya, masih ragu akan keputusannya.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa menit kemudian, Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk memandangi langit yang indah dengan taburan bintang dilangit dan juga tak lupa, kehadiran sebuah bulatan terang berwarna putih atau lebih jelas nya, bulan purnama.

"Malam yang indah, ne Luce?" Natsu memulai pembicaraan.

"H-he? H-hah? Ee… iya…" Sahut Lucy gugup.

Siapa juga yang tidak gugup ketika sedang berduaan dengan orang yang disukai?

"N-natsu…" Panggil Lucy pelan.

"Hmm?" Natsu yang sedang memandang langit malam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah cantik sang celestial mage itu.

"A-apa menurutmu… aku ini… menyebalkan?" Tanya Lucy dengan rona merah andalannya ketika sedang ngobrol berdua dengan Natsu.

Natsu yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Y-yah… aku sering berbuat kasar pada mu… dan sering merepotkan mu… apa kau tidak kesal?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu terdiam, dia tampak berpikir.

"Ah, Luce, harus nya aku yang ngomong gitu," Natsu tersenyum geli lalu melanjutkan "Aku kan sering masuk ke rumah mu sembarangan dan juga sering memaksa mu untuk membuatkan makanan, kau baik sekali mau melakukannya. Kenapa aku harus kesal pada mu?"

Lucy terdiam, tak mampu membalas.

"Sikap mu itu terlalu baik Luce!" Seru Natsu berbinar.

'C-chigau, kau lah yang terlalu baik Natsu,' Batin Lucy.

"Kau selalu mau membuatkan ku makan malam, kau bahkan mengizinkan aku nginap di rumah mu, itu hebat sekali," Tambah Natsu.

Lucy masih terdiam, sibuk dengan fantasy nya.

"Dan masakan mu itu benar-benar tiada dua nya! Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang!"

Lucy yang masih sibuk dengan fantasy nya langsung bengong mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"N-nanni?" Semburat merah di wajah cantik Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi.

Natsu yang baru saja menyadari apa yang di katakannya ikut menjadi gugup.

"E-ee… m-maksudku a-aku b-bisa… d-dan ehh.. i-itu k-kalau… boleh sih… tunggu, apa?" Ucap Natsu terbata-bata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah, Di pipinya sudah muncul rona merah tipis.

Lucy yang sudah mampu menguasai diri, tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Natsu.

Lucy lalu perlahan mendekati Natsu dan…..

CUP!

Lucy mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Natsu.

Natsu yang masih gugup karena keceplosan itu menjadi terkejut. "S-sebenarnya aku juga mau… k-karena… aku m-menyukaimu…" Ujar Lucy pelan.

Natsu yang sekali lagi selesai mencerna ucapan Lucy pun tersenyum, bukan cengiran, tapi senyuman aslinya.

"Yeah… a-aku juga menyukaimu…" Ucap Natsu lalu dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy, atau lebih tepatnya, Natsu mencium Lucy.

Lucy terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapat 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Natsu itu.

First Kissnya, sudah berhasil di curi oleh Natsu, Pemirsa! *Lebay! Author Lebay!*

ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar lima detik saja.

"N-natsu… a-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" Lucy shock dengan muka yang sudah semerah rambut character Fairy Tail favorit Author *Sebut saja Erza*.

"Gomen, lagipula kau sendirikan yang bilang kalo aku boleh menciummu?" Natsu tersenyum jahil.

"T-tapi bilang-bilang dong! Aku kan belum siap!" Protes Lucy.

Natsu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi Lucy…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Emm… a-apa kita masih berteman sekarang, atau sudah lebih?" Tanya Natsu agak sedikit malu.

Lucy terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang sudah berhasil mengambil first kiss ku, berarti…yah…kau pasti sudah tau," Sahut Lucy malu-malu.

Natsu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya lalu memeluk Lucy.

"Sejak awal pun, aku memang sudah meng-klaim dirimu sebagai milikku," Goda Natsu di sela-sela pelukannya.

Lucy hanya bisa blushing sebagai respon dari godaan Natsu. Terkesan egois memang, tapi Lucy menyukainya.

"Hoaammm… sudah malam Luce, mending kita tidur sekarang, kalo kau tidurnya larut malam entar cantiknya hilang lho," Ledek Natsu setengah bercanda.

"Baiklah, ayo," Lucy segera menutup jendela lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur di ikuti Natsu.

Hmm… tidur bersama di hari mereka jadian? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Dalam hitungan detik, Natsu dan Lucy sudah terlelap, menuju ke dreamland mereka masing-masing.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan tenang.

Namun, Pasangan NaLu yang baru saja bersatu itu tidak pernah menyadari kalo sudah ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sudah naik pangkat(?).

"Hmm… Gosip terbaru di Fairy Tail nih," Gumam sesosok makhluk bersayap yang bersembunyi di bawah jendela.

Sudah berapa lama ia disana? Entah lah, tapi, yang pasti, makhluk itu sudah menyaksikan semuanya mulai dari A sampai Z (?).

"Fufufu… bagaimana ya, kalo misalnya Mira dan yang lainnya tahu akan hal ini?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Oke deh, kalo disimpan terus, entar basi, kasih tahu ah!" Ucapnya lagi dengan semangat sambil terbang menjauhi apartemen Lucy.

Yap, Kucing biru bersayap yang bisa bicara dan tidak ahli(?) dalam menjaga rahasia itu pun pergi terbang menuju guild tercintanya sambil tertawa nakal.

Yah, kita lihat saja, pasti guild akan sangat ramai untuk keesokan harinya.

OWARI

Yahhh…maafkan hamba~ *Sujud sujud* Natsu nya OOC ya? Di fic sebelumnya Lucy yang OOC sekarang malah Natsu (atau mungkin keduanya) yang OOC. Aduh…saya ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan… *pundung* *di hajar lagi* oke, fic One-Shoot kedua saya sudah selesai. Adegan Natsu yang keceplosan itu pasti udah tau dialog nya siapa jika udah nonton Frozen kan, kan, kan? *Di tendang* dan adegan NaLu lagi natap langit itu hanya khayalan author. Kan, apartemen Lucy tidak memiliki balkon dan halaman, jadi anggap aja apartemen Lucy memiliki balkon secara ajaib berkat Virgo(?) *di tendang masuk ke dalam lubang*. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Dan mohon review nya ya~! Tapi mungkin setelah ini saya nggak bakalan publish fic fandom Fairy Tail lagi karena saya kehabisan ide *nangis kejer*. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi minna-san~!

NatsuxLucy Daisuki~!

Review please?


End file.
